


A Prodigy

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Childhood, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lies, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Elijah Kamski is not only a prodigy, or a god.He is also a liar.





	A Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back in business! This time it's just a little ficlet with no much new stuff in it, a longer chapter is coming this weekend and after that we'll be back on schedule as usual!

_Being a prodigy had never been easy._

People thought it must be. But Elijah was constantly caught in a crossfire, between people envious of his genius, people that looked up to him, people that didn't take him seriously.

A 14 year old kid at college?

_What a joke._

But then their expressions faltered, as soon as they realized just how intelligent he truly was.

A rat's race.

They bribed him, ridiculed, tried to break him. After all, he was still so young. They all thought using him would be _so easy._

(and it was)

He wished he could say that he didn't give in, that he didn't let them take advantage of him.

It'd be a _lie_.

He was 16 when he finished college. He had all the knowledge of mathematics, of computer science, of engineering, could answer any question regarding those topics.

But he knew nothing about business. About money, the corruption of the industry.

It was how he created this hell for himself.

_Cyberlife_

Cyberlife was supposed to be innovative, it was supposed to bring to life his dream of an AI so perfect that it was practically human.

But what it really became was a money making machine.

He was tricked into letting all these people have control of him, of the company. He lost the grip very early.

It wasn't just the shareholders. It was the scientists, the engineers, all the people working for Cyberlife, all the people involved with the company.

None of them wanted a kid to be their boss. So they did what they could to manipulate him.

And eventually, what they taught him, was how to _lie_.

He became a master of deceit at a very young age.

 

_They're machines._

_They can never develop any sort of desires or form of conciousness._

_I'm absolutely certain._

 

Say anything that'll please them. The public. They money givers.

The _lies_ were the only way for him to feel like he had any sort of say.

He _lied_ to everyone, even to himself.

The only way to survive in this cruel world.

Truly, _(a lie)_ if he could choose, _(lie)_ if he had any say in the matter, _(lie)_ Elijah would always be a genius, a prodigy child.

_Lie lie lie._

After all, the question was simple.

What was more important, personal happiness or the progress of science? It couldn't be both, could it?

Choose one.

The answer seemed so obvious to him.

Or at least that was what he thought, after years of the cold treatment, of the mask, of the demons running through his mind.

_Lies lies lies_.

All _lies_.

Everything about him was a _lie_.

He couldn't tell apart the truth and _the lie_.

What was he, really?

What did he truly want?

Satisfaction?

Praise?

Peace of mind?

Attention?

Or the progress of technology, at the expense of his own childhood?

At the expense of his whole life?

Did he want to be a god, a creator, a machine, _a beast_?

His whole persona was just filled to the brink with made up facts, theatrics and performances.

If you keep on acting in the same play, that play will soon become your own truth.

Elijah Kamski was not only a prodigy.

_Being ~~a liar~~ an actor had never been easy._

 

 


End file.
